vampire love is lost
by vampiric-style-girl
Summary: just read and find out what happens


There in a town was a vampire that was lonely as hell. He lost his love of his life to her x-boyfriend. Ever since he lost her, he was not his self... All of his friends hated it because they new that he loved her even after that day he saved her from death. His girl that left him was half vampire and half human. She can drink blood and not age a lot but still he loved her for what she was. She aged little at a time,but the only time she would age is every two to three years but that did not change his mind on anything that she was or how she looked at all. This is what he saw, she had long black hair and beautiful blue eyes, that was the color of the bright blue ocean water. She was a bright girl that he had class with that he got to know because she sat with him and they would talk and talk and not get any work done at all. They have a bondage that is not like any one else. Its weird because they did not know each other really well but they did not care at.

He thought that she was beautiful and a wonderful girl to be with because she made him feel like he was unstoppable to anything. He fell for her by the first time he every laid eyes on her. Every day in that class and lunch they sat together and they always made each others day no mater what mood they were in. They were able to tell each other everything but he was afraid to tell her that he was a vampire and he was afraid of losing her over that.

Even though he did stupid things he still made her laugh even if no one laughed at what he said. Its like that one day he saw her crying so he went and ask her what's wrong sweety. She said nothing at all. So in his mind he thought he did something wrong because she was not talking to him but only talked to her best friend. He told her friend that he was sorry if he did anything and that he will leave her alone for the rest of time. But before he said he tried to make her laugh by saying that who ever made you cry is a silly dork that does not know what they have.

She was still crying so he just left and felt bad because if he knew if he did something he would fix it with all his mint. The next day in class I heard her talk to the teacher about changing her seat.(He made a sad face when she said) He loved talking to her everyday but now that she wants to move a way from him and not talk is going to kill him. He thought that he did nothing but maybe he did. After she moved away from him, he started to not feel like his self anymore. His friends were going crazy because they new what was up and that they could not fix it at all, made them mad and hurt. The next day his friends went and talk to her about what happen. She told them that he did nothing I just wanted to sit in the back of the room and I didn't want to talk to anyone about anything. He still makes my day even if I say one word to him, its a feeling that I can't really say how it is.

For about 3 days he wasn't there for her to explain what she did... When she saw him, he wasn't saying anything at all to anyone. Plus he would leave for nothing and the teacher would not care at all. She was sad on what she did by pushing him away like that and now he's pushing everyone way for no reason at all... So she thought to her self that if she told his beat friend to tell him what she said then maybe he will stop pushing everyone away from him. She kept on thinking and she realize that she was in love with him because how he made her feel. She told her best friend on how she felt against someone but she never said who it was and she made sure that he heard her...

He walked away from her when he was about to turn her around to kiss her but it failed because he heard what she said it broke his heart. He was finally going to tell her that he likes her a lot... But now he is changing his mind on what she did.

Of course he stayed away from her to give her space but he got mad when he saw her with someone else. He thought that she was in to him but I guess not.( she is in love with him but all she was doing was making him mad and hate her even more since that he can't have the one that the wants) After 2 months of seeing this he went to her friend and told her that he needs to talk to her about something.

He waited for her and when she came up this is what happen...

she said" Yes you wanted to talk to me about something?"

he said "Yes I did, I just want to know what I did to lose her because I think that I'm in love with her."

she said "Awwwe how sweet but why don't you tell her that"

he said "I can't because she won't talk to me but the day that I heard what she said I was going to kiss her and tell her but I didn't because what I heard it broke my heart to know what she thinks of me so I'm not sure if I should give up on her and go for someone else to love"

then she said "that's sweet to say and I can try to talk to her at the party tonight because I think I'm staying the night with and some other girls are staying to I think"

he said "okay I guess you can tell me what happens tomorrow bye and thank you"

she said " your welcome bye "

The next day she went to him and said that she forgot to talk to her last night and that she was sorry and that she will talk to her later on today about what you said to me yesterday.

So at lunch she did what he asked and so she asked her why she pushed him away. She said I wasn't trying to push him away and its not his fault on what happen. Than her friend said okay but he told me that he loves you because the way you make him feel and he also said that he miss spending time with you. Than she said Awwwe how sweet I love him too its just that I didn't mean to push him away that day I said all that I just want to take it all back but I know that I can't do. Her friend said that day you said that he was going to kiss you and tell you how he felt but instead he didn't because what you said he thought that it was his fault for everything that happen. But if he is not please go tell him that you feel the same way about him.

The next day she try to find him but she had no luck on finding him at all. She went to her friend to ask were he is and her friend said he left this morning to go do something that's why I told you to go tell him yesterday because he is trying to make sure that you don't see him. Then she said why is that. Her friend said you hurt him to the point were he does not want to see anyone even after what he heard what you said about him and I think that what you said was true on him and how you felt about him. Then she said I didn't mean what I said I said it out in angry I think that I'm in love with him. When I'm with him I feel wonderful and my heart feels like it stops beating when he looks into my eyes or I should say our eyes.

Her friend said OMG your falling for him that's so sweet when I see him I will try and talk to him but I don't know when or if he'll be back. She said okay but I feel like someone is watching us. Her friend said okay just go home and lay down and sleep. She said okay bye for now and ill text when I can love you. Her friend said love you too bye girl.

After a while her friend notice that she was not doing good at all so she asked "what's wrong with you sweety you don't look so good at all?"

She said "um I have bad news." Her friend said "whats the bad news I can take it" Then she said " I'm dieing, I went to the doctors couple days ago because I kept throwing up and he ran my blood and they found out that I have cancer in my body. They are not sure were it is so they are gonna do more testing on me and I have to go for treatment but they say it could either help me or hurt me. I don't want you to worry I will be fine just be by my side when I need you please." Her friend start to cry and she said " I'm here for you and I'm not going to leave your side because of this I promise you that. I love you like a sister and when I do see him I will let him now what is happening because we can't do this alone." She said back " I love you too sis but I feel so weak and I think I should go rest since there's no school today I just came over to tell you that." Her friend said "I understand and if you want I can hold you as you sleep" She said "its fine. I will see you tomorrow" Her friend said " okay sleep good and if you need anything let me know" She said "okay I will bye" Her friend said " bye"

The next day her friend came by to check on her but realized that she went to the hospital. She new that her friend did not look so good but she did tell her that she will always be there for her when no one will be.


End file.
